After Paloma
by CairnSF
Summary: After Paloma is killed, Gibbs returns home.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of NCIS_

* * *

><p>"Abbs!"<p>

With one step he closed the gap between them and put his arms around her, pulling her close like he had never done before. He was tired, so damn tired! His head rested on her shoulder, his eyes closed. _Home!__ I'm__ home,_ was all he could think. The devastating emotions he had kept inside the past months found a way out in the sigh that left his lips without him noticing it. He felt like he had been in an avalanche, twirled around in the cold, facing death. But he survived and was now wrapped in the arms of his ray of sunshine called Abigail. Slowly a warm feeling of relieve and love spread through his tired body as he realised it was finally over. After months of agonizing sorrow and worrying about the safety of the people he cared about, Paloma was finally killed by her own brother and peace had returned to his little corner of the world. Justice had been done. He still felt bad about Lara's dead, but nobody else was killed, everybody was safe and he wasn't in jail. Holding Abby was almost surreal, but he felt her in his arms and nothing else mattered any more. He really needed to take a shower and get some sleep, but most of all he needed her. Love had given him a second chance and he sure as hell was going to take it.

Abby shut the door behind him, overwhelmed by emotions. She held on to him and steadied him as he leaned heavily on her in their tight embrace. The world surrounding her was gone. She had been so worried, his place was the only place where she wanted to be to wait for the news, good or bad. Wrapped in the blanket from the couch it felt like he was there, even if he wasn't. But everything was all right now. He was back and he was holding her. She needed nothing more and cherished this moment, for it wouldn't last very long. Intimacy wasn't Gibbs' strongest point. But this time she was wrong.

Her hand run through his silver hair as she kissed his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers."I love you, Gibbs", she heard herself say as tears slipped from her eyes and started a trail down her cheek to end on the collar of his coat. "God, I love you so much, you have no idea!"

He lifted his head from her shoulder, but kept her close to him. "Yeah, I do", he whispered.

There was silence.

"Remember when y'asked me if I would love you, no matter what? Knew it then."

Her cheeks coloured as their eyes locked, their faces only inches apart.

"I remember", she whispered. He had never answered her question, she had to read it in his eyes but was never sure she got it right.

"I love you, no matter what", he finally whispered, almost inaudible.

Abby closed her eyes, a shiver run down her spine as she realised the impact of the words. Gibbs watched her silently. He hesitated, not sure what to do. There still was a little doubt in his mind. He loved her, but was she ready for him? What about the age difference and what about that damn little voice inside his head that told him he should not take advantage of her when she was vulnerable, like she was right now? _Why __didn't__ he__ say __anything?_ Abby opened her eyes to find him still staring at her and as they gazed in each others eyes he slowly, very slowly bent his head and kissed her softly, his lips brushing hers, but he stopped before she could respond. Her green eyes darkened when she pulled him closer and kissed him, her lips touching his, showing him she was absolutely sure that she wanted him. She felt his body react against hers as he kissed her back, leaving her breathless. Taking over the lead, Gibbs let go for a moment, took in a deep breath of air and kissed her again, harder this time, his lips parting and his tongue finding hers as soft growl escaped him. There was nothing fatherly about it, this was a kiss between lovers finally finding each other, tasting and trying each other. Time stood still as they discovered the future. Abby smiled as she finally broke their kiss, the kiss that told her he loved her just as much as she loved him. "Stay with me, Abbs", Gibbs' husky voice whispered with a promise.


End file.
